How We Deal, How We Move On & How We Live
by Elysium1996
Summary: One shots. Each chapter a different person. Warning death implied.
1. One BulletColby

I can hear the screams now about this story...I know I know. I'm mean. Couldn't help myself. With that said let me give you an explanation.

The following are one shots drabbles on each character.

Can they move on? Do they become ghosts of their former selves?

Do they loose themselves in sex, drugs, maybe alcohol.

Please note: Death implied.

123456789123456789123456789

It took just one bullet to take him from them.

All it took was one to change everything that he ever was.

His world was no longer filled with adrenaline rushes but with pain and regret.

It only took one bullet to end a promising career.

He now spends his days sitting on the porch lost in his own mind.

Today he spies a black sedan arrive. A handsome well dressed man steps out and walks towards the porch.

He calls out, "Why are you here? I don't want or need your pity?"

The man pauses at the bottom step and looks solemnly at him, "Well then stop pitying yourself and move on."

"I can't. I am nothing now."

"No Colby that ain't true. She may be gone but you know as well as I she would not want you to be like this. She'd want you to continue to fight the good fight. You belittle her memory sitting here wallowing in your guilt. When are you gonna get it through your thick head that her death was not your fault?"

Colby turns his head away tears streaming down his face; "I can't"

Shaking his head the man gets back into the sedan. Taking out his cell phone he calls in.

"Don its David. He still blames himself. The only one who could get through him was her." He listens to his response "Yeah I know. Okay well I am heading back to LA see ya in the morning." He clicks off the phone and focuses on the road ahead. His mind recalling times of the past filled with camaraderie and friendship before her death."


	2. Going HomeDon

123456789123456789123456789

Don looked up from his drink. She stood next to him her back up against the bar. "Why are you here?"

She placed a hand on his shoulder, "To take you home."

"I'm not ready yet."

She gave him a hard look, "You were ready I think about two drinks ago."

"Yeah maybe."

"Let me take you home."

Don allowed her to help him out to the car and leaned on her at they stepped through his apartment door.

She murmured, "Come on let's get ya into bed." She steered him to the bedroom. She sat Don on the edge of bed and undressed him.

"Normally I would find this to be arousing."

She snorted in reply.

He took her hands and held them to his face. "Why are you so good to me?"

"Isn't it clear?"

Don brushed lock of her hair away from her face; "I've done nothing but push you away."

"Yeah I know." She kissed him on the forehead.

"I can't stop all this pain."

"I wish I could take it away for you." She said as she met his eyes.

Don pulled her onto the bed under him and kissed her deeply. "Please ………….I need you."

She allowed him to pull off her clothes and loose himself in her.

Don felt tears stream down his face.

She pulled him closer to her. "It's okay."

"I miss her so much."

She kissed his tears away, 'I know you do." She paused. "I didn't know her well. Tell me about her?"

"Yeah I can do that." A small smiled appeared on his lips as he talked about her. Don felt for the first time some sorrow lift off his chest.


	3. Moving on Alone David

I held her hand as she breath her last telling her all would be well.

I tried to intervene as Colby sunk into depression blaming himself for her death.

I watched Don shroud himself behind an emotionless wall as be pushed his family and the woman that loved him away.

I asked to be the one that told Larry trying to give him comfort as the wait of his sadness descended upon him.

I was honored to help escort her to her final resting place by standing in attendance as we called her home.

It has been over three months since she died I often ask myself why am I the only who could move on? Why am I the only who is able to feel happiness again? I know that I will miss her but life must go on as I, David Sinclair start over by welcoming his first born child into this world 


End file.
